Electrophoresis is the motion of dispersed particles relative to a fluid under the influence of a spatially uniform electric field. It may be caused by the presence of a charged interface between the particle surface and the surrounding fluid. Electrophoresis is the basis for a number of analytical techniques used in biochemistry for separating molecules by size, charge, or binding affinity.
Versions of systems including sample cartridges and fluidic systems for sample extraction and analysis are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,190,616; 6,551,839; 6,870,185; 7,244,961; 8,394,642 and 8,431,340; U.S. patent applications 2006/0073484; 2009/0253181; 2011/0039303; 2011/0126911; 2012/0181460; 2013/0139895 and 2013/0115607; and International Patent Applications PCT/US2013/130910 and PCT/EP2012/001413.
U.S. patent publication 2003/0197139 refers to a valve for use in microfluidic structures.
U.S. patent publication 2009/0314970 refers to a mechanically-actuated microfluidic pinch valve.
U.S. patent publication 2013/0240140 refers to a process for producing a microfluidic apparatus and related laminating devices.
International publication WO 2012/136333 refers to a heat weldable film for labeling plastic polymeric reaction tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,774 refers to a microvalve and method of forming a microvalve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,912 refers to microfluidic systems and methods for combining discreet fluid volumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,313,941 refers to integrated microfluidic control employing programmable tactile actuators.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,501,305 refers to a laminate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,757 refers to an integrated temperature control/alignment system for use with a high performance capillary electrophoretic apparatus comprising a complementary pair of capillary column mounting plates formed from an electrically insulative, high thermal conductivity material for mounting a capillary column.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,148 refers to an electrophoretic method and an electrophoretic instrument therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,191 refers to a capillary electrophoresis device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,578 refers to a capillary electrophoresis apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,076 refers to a capillary cassette and method for manufacturing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,365 refers to optimized sample injection structures in microfluidic separations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,642 refers to a system comprising an electrophoresis assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,512,538 refers to a capillary electrophoresis device in which capillaries are thermally regulated on a thermally responsive electrical path attached to an electrically insulating circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,748,165 refers to a system comprising an electrophoresis assembly.
U.S. patent publication 2004/0146452 refers to an electrophoresis method and apparatus capable of maintaining high reliability upon a repeated use of the same gel.
U.S. patent publication 2004/0217004 refers to an electrode plate of a sample plate set on the body of an electrophoretic apparatus, while a plug is inserted into a migration high voltage line connection hole and connected to a high-tension distribution cable.
U.S. patent publication 2009/0183990 refers to a capillary electrophoresis apparatus a capillary array unit having a capillary array including capillaries having a capillary head and a detection unit, a frame for supporting the capillary array, and a load header for holding cathode ends of the capillaries.
U.S. patent publication 2013/0115607 refers to an integrated and automated sample-to-answer system that, starting from a sample comprising biological material, generates a genetic profile in less than two hours.
U.S. patent publication 2014/0065628 refers to methods and devices for separating and detecting nucleic acid fragments labeled with a plurality of spectrally resolvable dyes using a single light source or multiple light sources.